Making a Home
by httydgirl293
Summary: A story about how Young Mute!Link came to live in Ordon with no family of his own. But will learn that there is more than one kind of family.
1. Chapter 1

"BO! Wake up you lazy man!"

"uugghh. Wha…? I'm up. I'm up. What is it Marina dearest?" said Mayor Bo groggily.

"I need you to run out to Faron and pick me up more lantern oil for Ilia's nightlight." She said as she walked into the bedroom holding a small blonde baby, who was gurgling happily. Bo got up and walked over to greet his family,

"Good morning my dears." Giving each a kiss. "Of course ill get it, ill leave right after breakfast."

* * *

Bo was walking home later that day with two bottles full of lantern oil and a rudimentary sword strapped to his back. He did not often need the sword, but one could not be too carful. As he got closer to home and passed the Ordon Spring he heard a quite sound. Being a father with a small baby waking him up many nights he could easily place the sound of crying. He approached the spring and followed the sound to a shady patch under a tree. As he got closer he found a small boy, not 5 years old, covered in dirt with tears rolling down his face.

"Hey. Shhhh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't let me get you cleaned up?" he said as he approached slowly trying to clam down the scared child. The child looked up at him fearfully for a moment before nodding slightly and reaching out to him to be held. Bo picked up the dirty child, carefully balance him in his arms, and started home.

"So little one what is your name?" He asked looking expectantly at the blonde boys face. The boys face seemed to scrunch up in concentration before he heard him say in a voice so quite that he was sure he would miss it.

"link." Bo didn't have much time to dwell on it though because he had arrived back in the village.

"Well Link. This is Ordon Village and I am the proud mayor of this fine land. It is my home and if you like it can become yours as well." He mentioned before entering his own home.

"Marina. I'm home with the oil and I brought a little something 'or someone' with me."

Marina stepped out of the kitchen, rubbing her hands on her apron saying, "What are yo…? OH Dear! Is he all right?!"

"I believe he will be dear, once I get him cleaned up… He's just a little shy." Bo added after noticing how he shied away from his wife's approach.

"Oh all right… just make sure the waters not too hot and I'll called when dinners ready." She called after their forms retreating to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Link, How is it that you got to the Ordon Spring?" Bo asked as he brushed soap bubbles out of Link's eyes. The only response he got was Link looking down sadly.

"That's alright. What about your parents, where did you live before?" This time Link sunk down deeper in the water and looked up at Bo sadly.

"What is it? Don't you remember?" he asked softly. The young, now clean boy just shook his head.

"Can you remember anything from before?" Again Link just shook his head.

"That's alright. You can stay in the village for as long as you like. We'll all take good care of you." Bo said with a smile.

* * *

"BO! Dinner's ready!" Marina yelled toward the bathroom.

"Duh-dun-dunna-naaaaa! Hear he is all clean." Bo announced as Link came into the room in a oversized shirt with a belt to make it a tunic and his now clean, but slightly damp pants. They walked over to the table and took their seats, with Link eyes just peaking over the edge of it. Marina smiled kindly at Link while handing out plates, as Bo went to get something for Link's chair. Once they where all settled and had given thanks to Ordon, they started eating and as they ate Marina notice Link eating like a ravenous dog.

"Whoa Dear. Slow down, that food's not going anywhere. And you can even have seconds if you're still hungry." She said while feeding Lila some mashed potatoes. Link blushed sheepishly and swallowed his mouthful before proceeding to eat, but a bit slower. Bo just chuckled as he got up to get seconds for himself already.

"So Link. Where are you from?" Marina asked. Link paused with a fork half way to his mouth and dropped his eye to his lap. Luckily Bo came to his rescue and said solemnly,

"Link seems have amnesia, so unless we find his parents I thought he could stay here in the village."

"Of course he'll stay. I'm sure everyone will just love to have him." Marina said with a smile. Link shyly smiled back before letting out a huge yawn.

"Welp. I guess its bedtime. Bo? Will you tuck Link into the bed I made up in the living room and I'll take Lila."

"Of course. Come on Link." Bo said holding out his hand to Link. In the living room there was a comfy looking couch with blankets and a pillow just for him. Bo got him tucked under the covers and asked "We've got plenty of lantern oil now. Would you like a nightlight?" Link tiredly nodded his head and yawned again cuddling up in the blankets. Once the nightlight was lit Bo retreated back toward his bedroom and wished Link a good nights sleep. Link turned on his side and stared at the small lantern while he was falling asleep. He thought about how the light looked warm and protective.


End file.
